


That's No Handkerchief

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Cultural Differences, Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Panties, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula found something on the floor and had to show it to her ghostly friends right in the middle of the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's No Handkerchief

 

Daybreak found her jaw dropping as she stood still in the doorway to the living room.  How she hadn't dropped the silverware, she had no idea.

 

She wasn't shocked by the ghosts sitting on the table.  Oh no, she had gotten quite used to seeing them pop up out of nowhere. What caused her to turn to stone was what Nebula was holding in her hand.

 

"Maybe it's a handkerchief."

 

"A really weird one if you ask me."

 

Bloodshed just looked so bored, but he accepted the green article of clothing when Nebula held it out to him to look at. He flipped it over and dangled it from his finger, studying over it absentmindedly. Daybreak couldn't believe they had no idea what they were looking at. And it didn't help that she recognized who they belonged to.

 

Novabomb saw her first, a big smile coming onto his face. "It's your girlfriend, Nebula."

 

Nebula turned, ready to greet the young woman with in her usual flirtatious manner when she noticed the pale look on the other's face. She raised an eyebrow before getting off the table to walk over to her. 

 

"Daybreak? You okay?"

 

"...W-W.... Where..." Hand shaking slightly, Daybreak brought up a hand to point at the cloth in Bloodshed's hand. "Wh-Where did you get that?"

 

"Oh that?" Nebula glanced over her shoulder at the thing Novabomb had stolen away from Bloodshed, "I found it on the floor of the hallway."

 

"....Why?" Daybreak said in the squeakiest voice that Nebula had ever heard.

 

"Never seen anything like it before. I was gonna ask you about it tonight when I met up with these two. Figured maybe we could just figure it out what it was... Nova thinks it's a handkerchief, but I'm calling bullshit on that."

 

"Y-You really don't know what that is?!"

 

Nebula raised an eyebrow while Novabomb turned to look at the blonde, allowing Bloodshed to pull the material out of his hand again to look at it again.  All three ghosts looked over it again before Novabomb finally turned back to shrug.

 

"That's... oh good lord, that's not something you're supposed to touch!  Or them!  Or anyone else!"

 

"So what the fuck is-?"

 

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

 

Good old Thornstriker was the one to drop the glasses.  And of course, everyone turned to her, including Bloodshed who saw her mortified and now bright red face.

 

"Miss Thornstriker?  What-?"

 

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

 

"What's going on-?" Soundwave came out from the kitchen with a spatula.  But her eyes quickly found the culprit, her expression twisting into one of confused anger as she locked eyes with Bloodshed.  "What the hell?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Miss Soundwave, wait-!"

 

"What are you doing with Thornstriker's underwear?!"

 

That was the fuse for Thornstriker as she burst in a red, blushing mess of tears and bolted from the room.

 

Bloodshed's eyes widened, getting up to go after her. "M-Miss Thornstriker-!"

 

"Put those down!"

 

Now Soundwave had command of the room as Bloodshed slowly lowered the cloth to the table. He normally would have just ignored her, but whatever he was holding in his hand had to have been the cause

 

"M-Miss Soundwave, please-" Daybreak spoke out, realizing what was going on in the confusion, "T-They don't know-!  They aren't that familiar with our clothing!"

 

"Clothing?" Novabomb repeated, titling his head in confusion.

 

"Yes, clothing!" Soundwave pointed at the garment on the table.  "What you have there in your hand is women's underwear!"

 

Nebula raised her eyebrow in confusion. "But these don't look like any-"

 

"Underwrappings!  That's our version of your underwrappings!"

 

That clicked in the minds of the ghost trio.  It explained the shape and size. And it would explain perfectly as to why Thornstriker would have been so embarrassed that she would have ran out horrified like that. Dear Primus...

 

Novabomb screamed as he backpedaled off the table. "UGH! That touched a girl's vagina!" 

 

Bloodshed just stared at nothing in shock, making connections in his head that made him realize why Thornstriker had been so horrified.

 

Nebula just glanced back at the garment before giving a small chuckle, shaking her head as she folded her arms across her chest.  "No wonder it was so frilly."

 

Daybreak whined.  This was going to be a long evening.

 

END


End file.
